Confederacy of Free Regions
MonegasqueDude | currency = Enieo | currency code = ENI | website = www.e-cofr.org | footnotes = }} The Confederacy of Free Regions (COFR) is the world's second largest international Alliance (Confederacy) of countries in the SimCity 4 world, consisting of members states in all world parts. Most COFR nations are located in Eurasia, but some nations are also located on other continents, or even at other plantes, such as the Planet of Andromeda. The Confederacy of Free Regions was founded on December 30, 2007 by Hiigar, creator of the Hiigaran Confederacy. He later became First Minister of the COFR. It now counts 32 members worldwide and galaxywide. Important Documents of the COFR The Confederacy Constitution and the Confederal Charter The original founding document of the COFR was the "Confederacy Constitution", written by the founding nation of the COFR, the Hiigaran Confederacy. However, as the COFR grew, there was a need for a deeper document, and as such the COFR Charter was proposed to the Assembly of Nations by the Shalman Commonwealth. The later was then voted upon and is now in effect. The New COFR Infrastructure Act The COFR Infrastructure Act, also proposed by the Shalman Commonwealth, invisionized a full scale re-organization of the COFR structure. The boldest of all changes was the changing of the President to Chancellor and of the Vice-President to First Minister, so as to help differentiate the COFR from the other SC4 Unions. An Act by Holidia ammended the COFR Infrastructure act, so as to include 5 ministries, instead of the amount of ministries proposed by the original Infrastructure Act. The Assembly of Nations Member Representation thumb|150px|The Confederal Charter All members have a voice in the Assembly of Nations. However, more active members get more seats, when it comes to seat arrangement within the Assembly of Nations Hall, in the COFR Headquarters which are located in the capital city of the Shalman Commonwealth. The members of the secretariat have more seats than any other member. Voting in the AON All members, regardless of the number of seats they have in the COFR, have only one vote when it comes to voting. Acts are classified in four categories, which require different majorities to pass. * Community Acts: two-fourths majority, no veto power. Marked by "COM" * National Acts: three-fourths majority, veto power. Marked by "NAT" * Resolutions: two-fourths majority, veto power. Marked by "RES" * Amendments to the Confederal Charter: two fourths majority, no veto power. Marked by "AME" The COFR Structure image:Political_system_copy.jpg Our Members Join The COFR is the world's second largest community of Sim City 4 players, and as our Charter states, "we welcome all". So why not apply? Full Membership The full membership is for people that want to become full members of the COFR. They can take part in all the organs of the COFR and must fully adhere to the Charter. Ambassadorial Membership Ambassadorial Membership is for people that are either not too involved with Sim City 4 or people that wish to test the waters before becoming full members of the Union. They can only take part in the Singasong Contest and the Inter-Union Games. They can not run for elections, and they must fully adhere to the Charter of the Union. Our current members Category:Confederacy of Free Regions